Hogwarts Years Are Crazy Years
by EliseMalfoyTheDeathEater
Summary: Louise Starla Gobender is a normal muggle with two best friends- Lily Evans and Severus Snape. The, she gets a letter from a barn owl. Marauder Era
1. Chapter 1

_**Hogwarts Years Are Crazy Years**_

_**First off- first story so constructive criticism is much appreciated. Lame title, I know, and the next chapters will (hopefully) be longer. **_

**Louisa Starla Gobender was a slightly crazy 8 year old, who was a bit of a tomboy. She preferred to be called Louise, Louis, Isa, Lisa, Starla, or Star. She was born December 31, 1962. She had just below shoulder length strawberry-blonde hair, with natural black streaks, and mysterious wide silver-blue eyes. She was a midget- barely 3'8 and had always been under weight- 38 ½ pounds. She had a bright green aurora- cheerful, fun, a little crazy, hyper, and clumsy. Her two best friends were Lily Evans and Severus Snape. She also had parents that always fought. She was a muggle-born.**

**Severus Snape definitely hung out with crazy people. He had one nickname- Sev, from Lily Evans and Louisa Gobender. He was born January 8, 1960, and was 10 years old. He had black shoulder length hair, and black eyes. He was 4'9, and weighed about 49 pounds. His parents got along pretty well. He was a half-blood.**

**Lily Evans had two best friends- Severus Snape and Louisa Gobender. She had a single nickname- Lils. She was born January 31, 1960, making her 10. She had fiery red hair to the middle of her back, and brilliant green eyes. She was about 4'7, and weighed about 47 pounds.**

**Minevera had been watching Mr. Snape, Miss. Evans and Gobender and how well they got along. Yes, despite being 8, Miss. Gobender should go to school with them in their year. And with the atrocious ways her parents acted, she should go to Hogwarts early. With a **_**crack, **_**she apparated to Hogwarts. She walked briskly to Dumbledore's office. "Albus, I'm begging you, you must let Miss. Gobender attend school this year with Mr. Snape and Miss. Evans. And the way her parents act is atrocious" Albus sighed. "I suppose. And with a Dark Lord rising...Yes." He trailed off. Minevera smiled tightly before walking away. Albus pulled out two pieces of parchment an a quill, and began to write.**

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**_

_**Of **__**WITCHCRAFT **__**and**__** WIZARDRY**_

_**-**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., **_

_**Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Miss Louisa Starla Gobender,**_

_**I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a year early. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**A staff member from Hogwarts will arrive to explain to the muggles your situation, if you so choose to send your owl.**_

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_**Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore**_

_**Headmaster**_

_**Uniform**_

_**Black Skirts**_

_**White blouses**_

_**Black ties (To be charmed into the color of whichever house you will be sorted into)**_

_**Three pairs of black work robes**_

_**Black stockings**_

_**One pointed hat (black) for day wear**_

_**One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**_

_**One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)**_

_**Course Books**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1) **__**by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**A history of Magic **__**by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory **__**By Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginners' Guide to transfiguration **__**by Emeric Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi **__**by Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions **__**by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them **__**by Newt Scamander**_

_**Dark Forces: A guide to self protection **__**by Quentin Trimble**_

_**Other Equipment**_

_**1 wand**_

_**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**_

_**1 set of glass or crystal phials**_

_**1 telescope**_

_**1 set of brass scales**_

_**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

**With that, Albus sent the owl off.**

**KK, end chapter.**

**~Ri**


	2. Chapter 2

_**YAY! Chapter 2- Of Letters and Shopping!**_

**Louisa was bored. And weird things tend happen she's bored. Like her attempting to glare a hole into a wall. Or an owl tapping at her window with a letter. Or her listening to her parents screech at each- WAIT! An **_**owl?**_** What ****has ****this world come to? Louisa stood up carefully, eyeing the owl warily. She opened her window and slowly reached out to the owl. The owl hopped on her shoulder, and stuck its leg out. Louisa carefully untied the letter, and opened it up. She pulled out the first letter.**

**It read:**

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**_

_**Of **__**WITCHCRAFT **__**and**__** WIZARDRY**_

_**-**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., **_

_**Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Miss Louisa Starla Gobender,**_

_**I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a year early. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**A staff member from Hogwarts will arrive to explain to the muggles your situation, if you so choose to send your owl.**_

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_**Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore**_

_**Headmaster**_

**Louisa stared at the letter wide eyed, feeling the excitement building up inside her.**

_**Uniform**_

_**Black Skirts**_

**And it dropped, SKIRTS! Disgusting.**

_**White blouses**_

_**Black ties (To be charmed into the color of whichever house you will be sorted into)**_

_**Three pairs of black work robes**_

_**Black stockings**_

_**One pointed hat (black) for day wear**_

_**One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**_

_**One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)**_

_**Course Books**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1) **__**by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**A History of Magic **__**by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory **__**By Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginners' Guide to transfiguration **__**by Emeric Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi **__**by Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions **__**by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them **__**by Newt Scamander**_

_**Dark Forces: A guide to self protection **__**by Quentin Trimble**_

_**Other Equipment**_

_**1 wand**_

_**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**_

_**1 set of glass or crystal phials**_

_**1 telescope**_

_**1 set of brass scales**_

_**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad OR another safe animal**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

**It took ALL her self- control not to scream in excitement. Letters in hand, she thundered down the stairs. "OH MUMMY! DADDY! IF YOU LOVE ME, YOU'LL STOP BICKERING LONG ENOUGH TO READ THIS LETTER ABOUT SCHOOL FOR MUA!" She sang. Her parents scowled at her. "What? It's a boarding school, so I won't have to listen to your bickering 24/7." She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then, the doorbell rang.**

_**Number 4 Privet Drive**_

**Lily Evans and Petunia Evans were probably the closest set of sisters you could find. They were playing checkers together when an owl came to Lily with a letter. (You all know the rest, so I'm not writing the rest)**

_**Number 5 Privets Drive**_

**It ****may**** have taken an hour. It ****may**** have been extremely confusing, but Louisa was happy. She was going to Hogwarts a year early. With a broad grin, Louisa sprinted to Lily's house, running into the front door on the way. "WHAT WAS THAT!" Mr. Evans yelled. He ran over to the door and opened it. "Sorry Mr. Evans. I ran." "It is quite fine, Louisa. I'm guessing you want to see Lily?" "Yes sir." "Alright, she's in her room." "Thank you Mr. Evans." With that, she trotted up the steps to Lily's room, and barged in. "Louisa, what in God's name is wro-"Louisa shoved the letter under her nose. Lily's mouth dropped. "B-B- Bu- I-I- How? ME TOO! I ALSO GOT ONE!" With that the two began dancing, while chanting, "We're going to Hogwarts!" **

_**It was now August 31**_**, and the three magical folk had been long since packed, but today, they were going to Diagon Alley. Actually, they had already been there, and all they needed was wands and pets. Severus went first. "Hmmm, black wood, black thorn and pixie dust. 11 inches." Fireworks shot out as he waved his wand. Next, Lily got red wood, holly and unicorn hair. 10 inches. Finally, Louisa got oak wood, ash and thestral hair. 8 inches. As for pets, Sev got a black owl, Lily a white cat, and Louisa a very fat and round orange hamster named Ginger. Mrs. Snape took them home and promised to take them to Kings Cross tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**DING, DONG!" The shrill sound of the doorbell rang out, signaling Mrs. Snape, Sev, and possibly Lily were here. Dragging her trunk along, Louisa screamed, "LET YOURSLEF IN!" Sure enough, when the door opened, Sev, Lily and Mrs. Snape were there. The former two came over to help their little sister-in-everything-but-blood drag her trunk down the stairs. Finally, they managed to get the trunk to the car. "Jesus, what do you carry in this?" Lily puffed. "I'm 8." She replied as if it explained everything. "Merlin, Lisa, we're going to **_**Hogwarts**_**, your not gonna be bored." Severus said. "Brilliant, is it gang up on the midget today?" She muttered sarcastically before continuing in a louder voice. "I was **_**joking**_**, now unless you have a death wish, I suggest you leave me alone." Louisa grinned a Cheshire Cat grin. "¿Por qué soy amigos con un maniaco**_**?"**__(Why do I have to be friends with a maniac)_** Lily muttered in Spanish. "OI! ¡No agradable!"**_(OI! Not nice!)_** Louisa replied indignantly. "Lo que le hace Louisa feliz."**_(Whatever makes you happy, Louisa)_** Was all Lily said. "Usted sabe, usted un amiga muy malo."**_(You know, you are a very bad friend.)_** Louisa said. Lily stuck her tongue out. "Uhh, earth to Lily and Lisa?" Sev said. "What were you saying?" Sev asked. "Oh, well, as you know, Louisa is originally from Spain, so she prefers Spanish sometimes, so I decided to get her started." Lily said. "Puedo hablarle sé"**_(I can talk, you know)_** "I know, I decide not to let you." "Usted es un amigo horrible, Lirio."**_(You are a horrible friend, Lily)_** "¡Por favor! Y usted dice I'm el malo."**_(Please! And you say I'm the mean friend.)_** "Usted está loco. Pienso que usted ahora está en la grieta."**_(You are crazy. I think you are on crack now)_** "AM NOT!" **

"**Uh-huh" "We're here." Sev said. "Yay! We're going to Hogwarts!" Louisa cheered. "My eardrums." Sev and Lily said at the same time. By now, Louisa was chattering in Spanish a mile a minute. Lily took to ignoring her. "-y entonces usted y Sev conseguirán casados y tendrán porciones de cabritos, y dos serán nombrados después de mi nombre y de nombre medio!"**_(_** -**_and then you and Sev will get married and have lots of kids, and two will be named after my first name and middle name!) _**"Louisa." "Si?" **_(Yes?) _**"Cierre el infierno sangriento."**_(Shut the bloody hell up.) _**"OI! Mal Lirio. Usted shouldn't dice eso.**_(Oi! Bad Lily. You shouldn't say that.) _**Lily huffed, causing Louisa to imitate her. **

**After much encouraging and convincing, Lily and Louisa got through the barrier, getting their first glimpses at the Hogwarts Express. Louisa's jaw dropped, and then she began jabbering away in Spanish excitedly, earning them many odd looks. As they got on to the train and began to search for a place to sit, they heard a drawl that made Louisa's hair bristle. "Well, what would a lovely young lady be doing with the greasy git Snape and a deformed midget?" Louisa's fists visibly clenched at the insults. "Really, crazy eyes, midget, **_**black and red- blonde hair**_**? Why would anyone befriend a freak like you?" This boy had arrogance, obviously, so that was why he was targeting Louisa- he saw her ready to punch him. "Leave. Sev. Alone." She hissed. It wasn't in her nature to fight, but this boy was going too far. The boy was at least a foot taller than her, so she had to crane her neck to see him. He had scraggly black chin- length hair, a nice tan, steely gray eyes, broad shoulders, and was slightly muscular. Not being tall enough to punch him, she took advantage of Spanish, knowing Lily could understand her, and do it. "Lirio. Perfórelo." She hissed.**_(Lily. Punch him.)_** "Aye, aye**.**" She said before complying. The boy staggered slightly, but the trio took advantage of that and bolted. They clambered into an empty compartment. "Safe." Severus said. "I didn't notice." Lily said sarcastically. "Sarcasm is a cheap form of wit." Louisa said. "You use it." Lily countered. "Never denied it." Was all Louisa said before laying down on the seats to rest.**

** It felt like it had only been a minute before Louisa was shaken awake. "Louisa, Lisa, GOBENDER!" Lily whispered first, then screamed. "¿Qué sucedió!? ¿ Donde está**

**las tortugas antropófagas!? **_(What happened!? Where are the man eating turtles!) _** "You need to put your uniform on." Lily said dryly. "Oh." Louisa put on the black plaid skirt, loose white blouse, black stockings, black ½ inch heals, black tie, and black robe before leaving the compartment holding Ginger. They boarded the boats, got to the castle, and awaited their sorting fates.**

**Wa- la. Chapter 3. COOKIES FOR REVEIWERS, I ACCEPTS FLAMES!(So I can cook marshmallows)tehe. **


End file.
